


Mind fuck

by juanitafromspanishclass



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Hardcore porn yall, Masturbation, Multi, Non Consensual, Rape, Super problematic y'all watch out, but it's hot as hell, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanitafromspanishclass/pseuds/juanitafromspanishclass
Summary: So there's a bunch of fucking and jerking off and that's all the fuck it is. There's no grammar here. I was dming on twitter w mutuals and threw this porn together quick so no editing. And fuck no I'm not gonna do anyth more for it. Do your best to understand it. And don't fucking read it if you're not a gross problematic perv like me. Damn this is hot tho. Tsuyu is perf lesbian js.If it says mom it means Momo I'm srsly not gonna edit





	Mind fuck

Okay so randomly shinso has to do smth after school and so does tsuyu so they leave abt the same time  
Okay so tsuyu is walking some distance behind shinso but as she gets closer she sees what he's watching on his phone. He's watching porn w a couple fucking and another person just watching them. She sees a chance. She goes up to him and starts talking to him. Good taste she says. Shinso startles and looks at her nervously. Oh uh this is just uh just smth

She says so do you like to be a watcher? Like that person in there? Or do you like to be watched? Shinsos face is pale. What do you want from me he says. I want you to watch. But at a price. He says what the hell are you talking abt. She says I've been so hungry for so long. So I need you to control someone so I can eat her out. And you watch. Bc you like watching right? He stares at her. They're no longer walking. Shinso says is this some kind of test? Tsuyu says no. There's a straight girl ive been dying to eat but she's straight so she wouldn't want to. But if you hold her down I can finally eat her out. Are you in? Shinso looks at her w disdain. Who are you gonna tell? She says no one and you're not gonna tell anyone either. So can you watch me fuck?  
Shinsos like shit I'm in. Who are you gonna fuck? She's like Momo. And when I'm done she's not gonna be straight anymore. Can you handle it? Shinso smirks and says hell yeah.  
Okay continuing. Shinso says to tsuyu so what's your plan? Tsuyu says she's never been to my house so I'll invite her to study tmrw and I'll take her somewhere else instead. There's an empty convenience store across the street from a bookstore. The store went out of business so no one goes there. Come on I'll show you.  
Tsuyu and shinso walk together silently for a while. Then shinso says wow I can't believe this is happening. Damn I'm gonna be honest you've turned me on for a while now, ever since I saw you. This is a fucking wet dream. Tsuyu says well I'm pretty horny rn since we've been talking abt it. Do you wanna watch me masturbate at the store lot? Or do you only like watching two ppl. Shinso says holy fuck I'm getting hard just by you saying that. Please I wanna watch you oh god.  
They get to the store and to the back of the building. Tsuyu takes off her skirt and lays it on the ground, then lays her panties on top of it. She sits and leans back against the wall. She sighs, oh I wanna taste her so bad, she says. Shinso unzips his pants and pulls them down a lil. He gets on his knees in front of and to the right of tsuyu. He's at the perfect spot for watching her since she's right handed. Tsuyu looks directly into his eyes. Watch me well she says. Shinso starts rubbing his cock and precum is already fucking dribbling. Tsuyu takes her first two fingers and rubs her hole, getting her fingers wet. She makes a quiet ahh sound and moves up to her clit. As she touches it she spreads her legs wider and wider. She's moving in circular motions on her clit. Shinso is huffing already but he starts to slow bc he wants to watch her thru the end. He's worried he might not make it. Tsuyu closes her eyes and moves her fingers to her hole again and drags all the wet all around her pussy w emphasis on her clit. She begins moving faster against her clit and she moans quietly but nicely. Shinso is fucking throbbing and he has to slow down even more. Tsuyu moves faster and faster and shinso watches as her fingers get messier and more slippery. Her fingers are sliding all around and on top of her clit. She's giving him louder moans now w raspier breaths. She rubs faster and faster and shinso can see she's getting close. He moans and huffs w her and he can rub himself faster now. Oh god he says and tsuyu moans for him more. She gasps and moans and she comes hard. She keeps her fingers rubbing slowly on her clit as her legs involuntarily close shut. She panting and still moaning for him and he comes now too finally. His hands and cock are too sticky and there's a dribbled puddle in front of him. Tsuyu wipes more wet into her hands and puts her fingers into shinsos mouth. Lick me up shinso she says. Shinso grabs her hand and licks each finger and her palm. When he's done tsuyu makes him stand and she gets on her knees and licks all the cum off his dick and then licks his sticky hand. She says mmmm you taste good to me. Shinso is huffing still and he moans a quiet last time. Tsuyu picks up her panties and puts them on and then her skirt. Oh fuck she says. I can't wait for tmrw. Make your way here quickly tmrw after school. I'll get a treat w Momo then bring her here. No jerking off til we get there. And you have to be lucid while we're at it so you can control her for however long she lasts. Tsuyu leaves then and shinso just stands there w his dick still out finally his boner subsides. Holy shit he says. He zips up and goes home too.  
So it's the next day. After grabbing some ice cream, tsuyu takes Momo to the store lot. Shinso is there already like was planned. Momo is like what is going on y'all and shinso says sit down. Momo sits. The mind game has begun. Tsuyu begins taking off her own skirt and panties. She puts them on the ground wide apart and she puts her knees on them. Momo is looking down bewildered. Tsuyu asks shinso to pull up Momos skirt and take her panties off. Shinso tells her to do that and Momo is horrified to watch herself lift up her skirt to her tits and pull down her panties. Tsuyu says oh god I'm already drenched. Shinso tells Momo to say oh god. She does. He will intermittently tell her to speak so he can keep his grip strong. He tells her to spread her legs and put her hands against the wall. He tells her she'll be getting shaky soon but the good kind. Momo looks down at tsuyu in horror. Tsuyu reaches her right hand down to her own pussy and wets her fingers and clit. Oh god I've wanted this so long Momo. You're gonna taste so good. Tsuyu takes her tongue and makes sure it's slimy and slippery. She gently rubs it against momos hole, tasting momos salty slime. Shinso unzips his pants and pulls them down enough to start grabbing his hard cock. He's been hard so long that two strokes gets him dripping . Tsuyu moves her tongue up inside Momo and curls more of her tongue up to momos clit. Tsuyu keeps eye contact w Momo watching momos reaction. Momos face is so red already. She's biting her lip but still looking in horror. Tsuyu is rubbing her own clit faster and faster but she slows when she sees momos not close. Tsuyu focuses more on momos face then her legs. As tsuyu moves faster in Momo and on her clit momos legs start to shake slightly. Shinso says Momo say oh god and she does. Shinso is going slowly at his cock for fear of coming early. Tsuyu keeps licking smoothly for Momo and momos horror is gone and her eyes start lolling in her head slightly. She's no longer biting her lips and now quiet moans are escaping. Tsuyu allows herself to move quicker on her own clit as she moves quicker in Momo. Momo is starting to say oh god on her own and she clutches at the wall while her legs shake hard. She's moaning loudly now and tsuyu moves quick and hard and quicker and harder and Momo starts shivering all up and down and tsuyu slides her tongue out and drags it up and down momos thighs while tsuyu finishes herself. When Momo comes she puts her hands against the wall and kisses up and down momos thighs, going right up between the place where momos thighs and pussy meet. Tsuyu licks up the mess she made of Momo while shinso rubs himself so hard and fast bc he's finally allowed to come. More mess on the concrete again. Shinso tells Momo to say oh god and then to put her panties on and pull her skirt down and sit on the ground. Tsuyu wipes herself w her hand and holds it up to shinso. She says do you want it again? Shinso grabs her hand and licks it all up. Tsuyu gets on her knees even wo her skirt and panties under her and licks all of shinsos cum on his dick and hands. Tsuyu says oh god you both taste so good I want more. Momo is panting as she stares at the ground. Tsuyu puts on her panties and skirt and sits next to Momo. Tsuyu says I'm sorry I did it this way. It's just that you're straight and you would've never given me a chance. But I can make you feel this good every day if you wanted. All the time. I'd get so good at your body that you would come almost instantly. I wanna eat you out as much as possible. Momo looks at her and says why did you do it this way and why the fuck did you use shinso to let you eat me out. Why didn't you just wait and start to date like normal ppl do. Why didn't you try to see if I was gay at all. Tsuyu raises her eyebrows. You're not straight she asks. Momo says no I like girls as much as you do you just never fucking asked. Then you fuck me out here w this shithead telling me what to do while my brain gets fucked out of my head holy shit. What the fuck tsuyu. This was extreme. And fucking shinso put your fucking dick away you're done. Shinso obeys and zips up his pants. He doesn't know what to do so he just puts his hands in his pockets. Momo says tsuyu why did you let this fucker jerk off to this? Shinso why do you get off to this? Shinso says idk it's just one of my biggest fantasies. Tsuyu really wanted you so I went along too. Both of you are so sexy it's a dream. I can jerk off to these days forever. Momo goes these days? Tsuyu goes yeah we jerked off together yesterday. I'm kinda fond of his dick at this point. Tastes good. But not as good as you. But anyway how can I get you to forgive me? How can I earn the right to keep eating you out? Momo says do you like getting fucked or do you just like fucking other ppl? Momo says hm I guess both are good. But I prefer fucking other ppl. Momo says then shinso is gonna control you and fuck you. No condom. I doubt you shitheads would even have those. Tsuyu looks at shinso. Well I'm tight and all but I don't mind being stretched or hurt. Would you like him to make me do certain things? Momo says yes. I'll tell him what to do. And you have to do it right now. Drop your panties off and get on all fours.  
Momo says take off your shirt and bra and everything but your socks. Tsuyu is naked now on all fours. No cloth beneath her. Her knees and hands will bruise. Good Momo says. Can you do it shinso? Shinso looks down at tsuyu. Tsuyu is this what you want? Tsuyu says yes pls. I'll let you watch me jerk off anytime if you just fuck me now. He says idk if I can get hard enough. Momo unzips his pants again and starts sucking his dick. Shinso says whoa whoa what the fuck but he ends it in a sigh. Holy shit he says. Momo sucks him real good before she pulls off. Now fuck her she says. Get on your knees. But I want you naked too. If you make tsuyu come wo her clit, you can watch us again. Shinso is taking his clothes off and he looks up at Momo as she says that, eyes surprised but hopeful. He quickly pulls off his shit and pants and spreads his legs enough to be even w tsuyus pussy. Tsuyu I'm starting he says as he pushes into her. She moans in pain but tells him to go deeper. Momo says shinso I want you to come inside her. No pulling out. She's gonna have to lick your cum out of herself. Shinsos mouth is open and drool is starting to collect on his bottom lip. Momo says tsuyu I want you to squirt. Shinso has to make you squirt. Tsuyu says shinso point yourself downward more and aaahhhh yeah that's it. Shinso has hands on both tsuyus hips. He's moving steadily begging his dick to last long enough. Momo says shinso tell her to reach as far back as she can and he does and tsuyu can't reach very far. Momo says fuck it this bitch will do anyth I say won't you? Tsuyu is moaning already and she gasps yes pls Momo tell me what you want. Momo says go faster shinso. Shinso goes faster and harder and tsuyu is gasping and gripping the asphalt w both hands now. Tsuyus whole body is starting to shake. She says ahh my body is gonna fall Momo I can't help it. Momo says well if you fall you lose. So Momo breathes hard but steels herself. Hurry shinso tsuyu says. Shinso points his dick more downward and goes quick against tsuyus g spot. Tsuyu is coming now and squirting and she's screaming now and getting mess all down her legs. Momo gets on her knees next to tsuyu and plays w her nipples. Shinso you can't pull out until you come in her. Tsuyu is moaning and screaming and shinso ploughs hard in her and finally bursts in her. He stops his moving and falls on tsuyus back tsuyus arms give out and she falls on her face w her ass in the air. She's still moaning and breathing too hard. Shinso pulls out and his dicks covered in white and a little red. Tsuyu bled. The whole mess pours out down tsuyus thighs. Momo pushes tsuyus ass to the side and tsuyu falls on her side. Momo says it's not over tsuyu. Eat yourself. Lick all that's inside but leave what's out alone. Tsuyu breathes a few times then reaches her tongue up inside herself. She has to double dip a few times bc there's so much cum and squirt. When tsuyu cleans out her inside she asks Momo what's next. Momo moves herself between tsuyus legs w tsuyu now on her back. Momo pulls tsuyus legs over each shoulder. Now I'm gonna eat you out. And shinso has to make himself come again or he can't watch us again ever. Shinso looks down at them and sighs. His dick can't take anymore but he so desperately wants to watch them as much as possible. He grabs his limp dick and begs it in his mind to come one more time. Momo pulls tsuyus butt off the ground as she pulls tsuyus legs tighter over her shoulders. Does this hurt she asks tsuyu. Tsuyu answers honestly w yes. Momo says good. You better still last. This is your final test. Don't fail it or you can't ever fuck me again.  
Momo moves her head down to start licking tsuyus clit. Tsuyus clit is still over sensitive so she aaahhhhss in pain. Momo lifts her tongue off to say you better come tsuyu I'll know if you don't. Shinso start rubbing yourself harder. I want you both to finish within 30 secs of each other. Shinsos eyes widen. He doesn't think he can do it. He starts moving faster tho. Momo goes back to licking tsuyus clit and tsuyu starts moaning for Momo. Momo smirks as she licks more and faster and faster. Tsuyus breathing gets faster w it. Momo sucks tsuyus clit up into her mouth as far as it'll go. Tsuyu moans in pain and Momo releases but she quickly licks faster and faster. Tsuyus legs are trembling on momos shoulders and Momo takes faster licks. Shinso is rubbing himself as fast as he can bc he thinks tsuyus not gonna last as long as they thought. He's there right at the edge and tries his best to stay at the edge until Tsuyu comes. Tsuyu moans and moans and she screams for Momo now as momo licks ridiculously fast. Tsuyus legs are twitching and starting to give out and tsuyus back arches and she comes and Momo sees the extra wet pour out of tsuyu, still w a lil cum leftover. Shinso finally lets himself over the edge and gets more cum on the asphalt. It's a sticky lot now. Momo let's tsuyus legs down from her shoulders and tsuyu curls her knees to her stomach still panting and moaning. Momo pulls her legs back up to lick up all the sticky on tsuyus pussy and legs. Tsuyu moans more and Momo drops her legs down. Momo drops her hands right beside tsuyus shoulders and goes down to suck and bite each nipple. More moans. Momo stands up and kneels down in front of shinso. She licks up his dick and pulls his hand to her mouth next. She says oh wow you actually do taste good. But not as good as tsuyu. Tsuyu moves onto her side and breathes. As Momo stands up she licks all the way up shinsos torso to his neck and face and she bites his cheek. She whispers in his ear good job. You earned your place. As shinso dresses Momo puts tsuyus panties and skirt on then stands tsuyu up to pull them all the way up. Momo licks up tsuyus stomach and to each breast giving each another bite. She licks up tsuyus neck and face and bites into her ear. She whispers to tsuyu okay you earned it. We can fuck whenever I want. Momo picks up tsuyus shirt and blazer and puts them on tsuyu. Tsuyus body is still shaking so Momo sits her back down and sits next to her. A lil unexpected huh she says. Tsuyu just huffs out a ha. Momo smirks. But I wanted you to feel it too. The desperation of having to come as quickly as possible. That's what I felt like at first. So taken by surprise. But you're good now. Shinso come sit w us since you're done dressing. He obeys and sits by them. Momo kisses both of them on the lips. She looks at tsuyu. I hope you don't get pregnant from this. I mean you cleaned a lot out what w your cum and your tongue, Momo says. Shinso says if you do get pregnant sorry tsuyu. We'll pool for a clinic to get an abortion if so. But if you have me do that again Momo, can I wear a condom at least? Momo says it won't feel as good. Tsuyu I could get you some pills. Tsuyu says either is fine. I'll lick myself up if I need to. Momo says good girl. Momo stands up and says shinso you need to take tsuyu home when she can walk. It's gonna get dark soon since I made you guys do so much work. Good night. I'll see you at school tmrw. Tsuyu moves herself into shinsos lap and rests against his chest as Momo leaves them. Tsuyu says thank you to shinso. Shinso says honestly this was just a wild ride and I'm in a dream and I can't believe I fucked you and I hope it didn't hurt too bad? Tsuyu says honestly all I can feel rn is the feel good throb. Watch me tmrw to see if I walk weird. Then we'll know if it was bad hahaha. Shinso strokes tsuyus face and hair. She's sweaty. He likes it. You know tsuyu I think I won't wanna just be fuck buddies. I think I'll wanna be friends w both of you. Tsuyu says yeah that's good then. We should spend time at lunch to say when Momo wants to fuck and where. Who knows, we might have similar tastes in more things than sex. So when tsuyus body can handle it shinso walks her home to her street corner and then leaves to his own house. It's nice to walk a long time so his body could cool down

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing more to this one BUT if you want more quick porn, follow me on twitter and dm me a ship and if I know it I'll porn it for ya. @juanitafromspan
> 
>  
> 
> If you made it this far congrats at reading smth so horrendously written omg this shit ain't got paragraphs even


End file.
